Taken but Protected
by Alice404
Summary: Sequel to Abducted. The BAU is back in Washington. The team works hard to find an unsub that dumps bodies in the woods. Alice and JJ have to time to be together and talk. Alice does know who did this. Will the team find out Alice's secret this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A new Case

JJ was sitting at her desk looking through case files when her phone rang. It was Charlie Swan on the other end. He told her that the team was needed in Seattle because there have been several mysterious killings. She set the phone back on its base. She then picked up the file for Seattle and left her office. She headed into the ball pen to gather the rest of the team for the briefing.

Aaron Hotchner, Derrick Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Spencer Reid were sitting at the round table. JJ handed the files to each person on the team. "Chief Swan called and he needs our help. There have been several mysterious killings in Seattle."

"JJ, exactly how many people are we talking about?"

"Five people in all, but three of them were male and two of them were female."

It has only been six months since JJ had checked on her little sister Alice. They had talked to each other on the phone a lot since then just to see how each other are. JJ found that Alice had to be on oxygen while she slept for at least another year or so. "JJ, we should check the surrounding town to see if there is anything to help. Wheels up in thirty." With that the team dispersed.

Thirty minutes later the team was on their privet jet. Penelope Garcia appeared on the jet's laptop. "Garcia what do you have for us?"

"Well, Jessica Stanley was the first one to get killed. She went into the city to shop for a dress. She's a junior in high school. The second one to be killed was Colin Bradley. He's a senior in college. He went into the city to take a break from studying. Leah Clearwater was the third one, but she put up a fight. She's a Quileute, but she left the reservation to see what else is out there. Riley Biers was the forth one to die. He's a native of Forks, but was in Seattle for college. The body that they just found belonged to Phil Dwyer. He's Bella Swan's stepfather."

As Garcia disappeared from site Aaron started to assign places for his team to go. "JJ and Reid will go the station. Emily and David you two go to the morgue and Morgan and I will go to the dump site."

The jet landed in Seattle. As the agents got of it three black sedans were waiting for them. JJ and Dr. Spencer Reid went to first sedan while Agents Prentiss and Rossi got into the second one. Agents Hotchner and Morgan were in the third sedan. Within five minutes the team went to their respective places. For JJ and Spencer it took them about fifteen or so minutes to get to the station.

As the two of them walked through the doors of the station they saw that Chief Swan was there. He introduced them to the Seattle detective. "JJ how are you doing about Alice's condition?"

"I'm doing fine, Charlie."

In the morgue Emily and David were looking at the most recent body. The M.E came in. "Dr. Winters what is the cause of death?"

"Well, there were some bruises on all of the victims. They were all drained of blood and all of the victims have a half moon mark on their necks. Each of the victims was tortured for a couple of days."

Agents Hotchner and Morgan went to dump site where all of the victims were dumped. They could see that it was well hidden from the road. No one would be able to see the unsub dumbing the bodies. "The unsub chose the woods as his dumbing grounds, so no one would see him in action."

"Hotch, don't you think choosing the woods at night, or even in the day is slightly extreme?"

"Yes, I think that it's a bit extreme, but he doesn't want anyone to know what he's done. Let's get to the station."

Half an hour later the whole team was at the station. All six of them were in the conference room to discuss their findings. Agent Prentiss began the discussion. "All of the victims were drained of blood. They weren't killed right away the unsub wanted to feel their fear when he killed them. The signature is a half moon mark on necks, or somewhere on their bodies."

Agent Morgan went next to explain the findings. "The unsub dumps his victims in the woods."

"How were the bodies found if he dumps them in the woods, Hotch?"

"Each time they were found by hikers. Leah Clearwater was found by her brother, Seth."

"One of my sister's friends found Leah. Seth allows Alice and Jasper to come on the reservation when they need to talk."

Chief Swan came into the conference room to see if the BAU has anything that could help. "JJ what's going on?"

"Seth found his sister in the woods near La Push, Charlie."

"I know Alice has been comforting him ever since he found his sister. He knows what to watch for, so Jasper doesn't have to be with her all day."

"Charlie, all victims were drained of blood and had a half moon mark either on their neck or on one of their wrists."

"Chief Swan they weren't killed right away. The victims were tortured for a couple of days before they were killed. Also, there were no witnesses to help us find out who did this."

Suddenly JJ's eyes widened because she knew who might know who did this without actually being there. She knew that she couldn't exactly say who the person is. She knew that the team had to wait and see if there were any other witnesses who were actually there. If not then she would ask her sister if she knows anything. She will do it alone, so she wouldn't give away Alice's secret. "JJ, what are you thinking about?"

**Please Review. I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight. What do you think? I know some of you like Jessica Stanley and Leah Clearwater, but I had a reason to kill them. I have a new poll on my profile, so please check it out. The next chapter will be mostly about Alice and Seth. **


	2. Comforting

Chapter Two- Comforting

Alice and Seth were sitting in the living room at the Cullen home. Since she wasn't allowed to go outside of the house he had to come to her. Seth was sitting on the couch while Alice was in her wheelchair. He was still grieving the death of his sister. Even though Leah's death had been about a month ago. Alice knew who was going to be the next victim, but she didn't know if she could say. She hoped that her vision would change to a different outcome.

Jasper had gone hunting for the day, but promise to return before nightfall. He was only gone for three hours when he walked through the oak front doors with golden eyes. He also had a big smile on his pale face. He walked to where is soul mate was sitting in the living room. He knelt down in front of Alice and kissed her gently on the forehead. "How are you doing, Seth? Is everything alright Alice?"

Seth answered first, "I'm doing okay considering everything that's happened."

"Jazz, I know who is going to be next. I think my lungs are slowly failing."

"Who is going to be next, Ali?"

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Seth decided to stretch his legs to see who was at the door. When the person came into view she smiled. It was JJ who walked into the living room. She had a big smile upon her face. "JJ, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Ali. I know that you might know who did this. Have you had any visions lately?"

Alice nodded her head slightly. "Whenever I see this type of an attack the attackers face is always blurry and not noticeable. Whoever is doing this I have never seen before. I do know who is next though."

"Who is next, Ali?"

"Lauren Mallory is next, but she won't appear for a couple of days at most." Alice knew that she had to tell JJ about her headaches. "Whenever I try to see who is doing this I get a bad headache." Alice took a deep breath before she continued. "Of what I can see of the person who is doing this is that she has red hair. If I look more closely I'll hopefully see more."

"Is that all you know?"

"I'm afraid so JJ."

JJ nodded her slightly. Jasper and Seth were just listening to the conversation. "How are your lungs, Ali?"

"JJ, I think that they are slowly failing."

"Why do you think that your lungs are slowly failing?"

"Everyday it's getting harder and harder for me to breathe. My inhaler won't help me anymore. JJ how long do you think this case is going to take?"

"As long as it needs to, Ali. Are you sure that you never seen the person who is doing this before?"

"I think I have once before, but I can't place the face or the hair color."

JJ nodded her head slowly before she left the house. Jasper sensed Alice's emotions change, so he silently sent a wave of calm towards her. "Ali, are you okay?"

"Thanks Jazz."

Seth blinked when he heard that his friend couldn't exactly see who did this. "Alice, do you think that the person who did this is a vampire?"

"If it was then I would be able to see the face. Unless whoever the red head is, is not making the decisions. I think that someone else is making the decisions. Seth, do you think that you can shift and think like a wolf?"

"If it will help you figure out who is doing this?"

"Thanks Seth."

Seth left and shifted into a sandy colored wolf. He hoped that it would help Alice figure out who was doing this. Jasper on the other hand was worried when he heard that it could be a vampire that was doing this. He reached out and gently squeezed Alice's hand to try and comfort her. "Who do you think is doing this, Ali?"

"I think I recognized the hair color to be James' girlfriend, but I'm not positive."

"You think that it's Victoria that is doing this?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I just don't know who actually is behind this, but I'll try to focus as hard as I can, Jazz."

"Just don't over do it okay Ali. You need to tell your sister what you have just found out about the person who is doing this."

Alice pulled out her cell phone to call JJ. She dialed her older sister's number to tell her what she knows about the Seattle murders. JJ picked up on the first rang. "Hello."

"JJ, there is more than one person involve in this. They're not human. Seth thinks that they could be…"

"They could be what Ali?'

"JJ, is anyone else listening?"

"No, it's just me here."

"The people that are doing this are vampires."

"Vampires, are you serious? You mean to say that we might not catch them?"

"No, at least not without our help."

" So in order for us to catch the unsubs we need your help?"

"I'm afraid so, JJ. I need to go now, bye."

"Goodbye Ali."

Alice ended the call with her sister. She knew that she would have to focus in order to figure out who is doing this. The door opened and in came the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle was in the lead followed by Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella. Bella was carrying her daughter on her left side. "What is going on here?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know who is behind all of the attacks, but I do know who is performing them."

"Who is performing all of these vicious attacks?"

"I'm not positive, but it's Victoria."

"How come you are not positive?"

"I don't know it's like she doesn't want me to know that it's her doing it."

**Please Review. I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight. Seth is a wolf, but is he able to keep his temper for long? What did you think? Who do you think is behind all of the attacks?**


End file.
